1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to self-cooling containers and, more particularly, relates to a self-cooling container having a directing means for cooling a predetermined portion of a consumable beverage.
2. Description of the Art
Many beverages available in portable containers are preferably consumed when they are chilled. For example, carbonated soft drinks, fruit drinks, beer and the like are preferably consumed at temperatures varying between 33.degree. F. and 50.degree. F. When the convenience of refrigerators or ice is not available such as when fishing, camping or the like, the task of cooling these beverages prior to consumption is made more difficult. In such circumstances, it is highly desirable to have a method for rapidly cooling the containers prior to consumption. Thus, a self-cooling container, one not requiring external low temperature conditions, is desirable.
The art is replete with container designs which incorporate a coolant capable of cooling the contents without exposure to the external low temperature conditions. The vast majority of these containers, incorporate or otherwise utilize refrigerant gases which, upon release or activation absorb heat in order to cool the contents of the container. Other techniques have recognized the use of endothermic chemical reactions as a mechanism to absorb heat and thereby cool the contents of the container. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,897,723, 2,746,265, and 2,882,691 utilize a cooling mechanism wherein two materials chemically react when mixed to absorb heat.
However, none of these conventional techniques or containers have been previously commercialized because of various economic, health and safety problems. Further, all of the prior art techniques attempt to cool the entire contents of the container upon cooling. This often requires substantial time between activating the cooling process and cooling the beverage causing the consumer to wait additional time before consumption.
The present invention mitigates the problems associated with the prior techniques by providing self-cooling container capable of (i) being adapted into current container manufacturing techniques (ii) utilizing a simple and safe cooling mechanism, and (iii) reducing the time required to consume cool beverage. Accordingly, the present invention cools predominantly the next-to-be-consumed portion of the beverage rather than attempting to cool the entire contents.